The present invention relates to a combination microwave and electric oven and, more particularly, to a turntable employed within the combination microwave and electric oven.
A combination microwave and electric oven has been developed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,987 entitled "COMBINATION ELECTRIC AND ELECTRONIC OVENS" issued on Mar. 9, 1965. A turntable is effective to perform a uniform microwave cooking, and a heater means is disposed below the turntable to maintain the oven temperature at a predetermined value in the electric heating mode.
In the conventional combination microwave and electric oven, a heater means is disposed between a stainless steel turntable and a bottom wall of an oven cavity. The conventional combination microwave and electric oven such as disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,987 is very large and, therefore, a sufficient space is provided between the stainless steel turntable and the heater means.
However, when a compact size combination microwave and electric oven is desired to be fabricated, the distance between the turntable and the heater means is unavoidably reduced. When the turntable is made of stainless steel, a uniform cooking can not be performed in the electric cooking, since the stainless steel turntable does not have a uniform surface temperature when the heater means is close to the stainless steel turntable.
Moreover, there is a possibility that sparks are generated by stainless steel turntable when a microwave of a high frequency, for example, 2450MH.sub.z, is introduced into the oven cavity.